1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capacitive load driving circuit and a plasma display apparatus and, more particularly, to a capacitive load driving circuit for driving capacitive loads such as pixels in plasma display panels (PDPs), and also to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, plasma display apparatuses have been commercially implemented as thin display apparatuses. In a capacitive load driving circuit for driving capacitive loads such as pixels in a plasma display panels, if a delay time is adjusted by a delay circuit, variations may be caused in the pulse width of sustain pulses. For example, if the pulse width of the sustain pulses increases, a reduction in time margin, the occurrence of an abnormal current, etc. may result.
On the other hand, if the pulse width of sustain pulses decreases, noise may be superimposed on the rising and falling waveforms of a sustain voltage, reducing the operating margin of the plasma display apparatus and resulting in the occurrence of screen flicker.
It is therefore desired to provide a capacitive load driving circuit that can supply a proper output voltage to each capacitive load by reducing the variation in output pulse width that occurs when a delay time is adjusted by a delay circuit. It is also desired to provide a plasma display apparatus that can supply a plasma display panel with a drive voltage free from such problems as the reduction of time margin, the occurrence of abnormal current, the superimposition of noise, etc.
The prior art and its associated problem will be described in detail, later, with reference to the relevant drawings.